Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (4 - 8 \times 4)) \times 10 $
Answer: $ = (10 + (4 - 32)) \times 10 $ $ = (10 + (-28)) \times 10 $ $ = (10 - 28) \times 10 $ $ = (-18) \times 10 $ $ = -18 \times 10 $ $ = -180 $